Daffy Duck (Smash Legend Bros.)
Summary Daffy Duck is one by main characters of Looney Tunes series, and one by main characters of Smash Legend Bros. 3 and central leader heroes of Smash Legend Bros. series. Powers and Stats Tier: At the very least Ultimate Cartoon at -∞% of his power Name: Daffy Duck Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: Male Age: ??? Classification: Duck(Lightrror), Duck-God of the All Xtreme-Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Beings, The Best of All Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Ale-Martial Artist, Ale-Language, Ale-Weapon, Ale-Magic, Alefinitence, Beyond Alepotence, Questionable Alepotence, Alescience, and Alepresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Ale-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Alepotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ale-Mind Control, Ale-Mathematics, Ale-Weaving, Ale-Knitting, Ale-Hypnosis, Ale-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Alecompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Ale-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Ale-Healing, Intangibility, Ale-Statistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Alelock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Tier Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Aleverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Ale-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Ale-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Daffy owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. Attack Potency:''' '''At the very least Ultimate Cartoon (Stalemated a calm Chuck Norris while also calm) Destructive Capacity:''' '''At the very least Ultimate Cartoon Lifting Strength:''' '''At the very least Ultimate Cartoon Striking Strength:''' '''At the very least Ultimate Cartoon Speed: At the very least Ultimate Cartoon Range:'' At the very least Ultimate Cartoon'' Intelligence:''' '''At the very least Ultimate Cartoon Durability: At the very least Ultimate Cartoon Standard Equipment: Guns, Doge, Hammer, Bombs, Cans of spinach and an anchor, a pipe he can use to shoot flames, Almost anything the wearer is capable of thinking of, including (but not limited to) melee weapons, firearms, explosives, toys, propellers, rolling pins, cigarettes, instant-acting sleeping pills, energy weapons, giant magnets, guitars, monster trucks, flying broomsticks and a bottomless cup of coffee, Bulletproof dress and hat, Avery Unit, The Argus System, Summoning Whistle, Gang of cartoon goons, Assorted weapons and explosives, His Inventions (Invisible Force Field Helmet, Quadraplex T-3000 Computer/Computer/Computress, Time Machine, Time Expansion Helmet, Mechanical Time Decelerator, Bird Ship, Bird Suit, Backwards Belt, Laser Guns, Protective Exo-Suit, T-090, Super Robot, Transference Receptors, Tripolar Frankensteinian Electrodes, Dexo-Transformer, Multi-Formic Megabot, Robo-Dexo 2000, Robo-Dexo 3000, and Neurotomic Protocore), Body armor, batarangs, smoke bombs, flashbangs, gas bombs, radio uplink, batmobile (often armed with missiles and such, sometimes lasers), grappling hook gun, radio trackers, utility belt which contains various gadgets, weapons, devices, and materials, Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items, Laser Gun (only in Duke Nukem 1 and 2), pistols, shotguns, chaingun, pipe bombs, rocket launchers, laser tripbomb, Shrinker, Devastator (Shoots a swarm of stringer missiles), Freezethrower, bloody knife, silent uzi, Enforcer Cannon, Railgun, Impregnator, Spatula, Jellyfishing Net, Karate Gear, a piece of paper from the Magic Book in Sponge Out of Water movie, Pistols, knives, heavy machine gun, shotguns, laser guns, rocket launchers, grenades, Varies all the time (eternally, infinitely and alefinitely), etc. Weaknesses Disadvantages:'' ''Infantile Education, Extreme Infantility, Xenophobia, High Sincerity, Extreme Sincerity, Sincericide, Credibility (this is because the excess of credibility has a strong connection with opportunism, intolerance, low self-esteem, etc.), Incredibility, High and extreme proactivity, Excess of proactivity, Optimism, Pessimism, Grudge, Sensitivity, Comic relief, Self-Confidence, Intolerance, Petulance, Imbalance, Ignorance, Normality, Complexity, Complexity of inferiority, Obsession, Ambition, Complex actions and attidudes, Low Self Esteem, Prejudice, Importance for one's own life (This is because even this importance having a good side, also has its bad side rarely strong in bad, complicated moments And extremely difficult), Ridiculousness, Blaming or accusing beings for things that they do not, All bad emotions (Aggression, Distress, Anguish, Anxiety, Antipathy, Anticipation, Apathy, Arrogance, Self-pity, confusion, jealousy, illegal Embarrassment, Guilt , Depression, Deception, Disappointment, Doubting, Selfishness, Fanaticism, Frustration, Gluttony, Hostility, Humiliation, Peeve, Uncomfortable, Indecision, Envy, Anger, Pain, Dysthymia, Fear, Melancholy, Disgust, Hate, ostentation, Anger, Panic, laziness, Schadenfreude, Fear, boredom, timidity, sadness, shame) and some good ones having monstrously strong links with all bad emotions (love, concern, C, fanaticism, interest, lust, passion, remorse, surprise, desire).' ''| ''None of weaknesses. Fools, Daffy always wins via toonforce.' Feats: - Capable of transmitting attitude or complex action used by the person and being sent back by the person. - Able to miste all literary, cinematographic, anime, manga or musical genres with the genre comedy (ie, to mix all the serious moments, dramatic, enveloping, black, and everything infinitely with funny and abnormal moments with no trace of complexity, even because complexity has one of the extremely strong bad sides that have ever existed in the history of life). - All his powers, concepts, beyond the concepts of Tier, Attack Potency, Lifting Strength, Durability,' Stamina', Range, Weaknesses and all the statistics infinitely and others have infinity and absolute endurance durability, which have been able to withstand all the infinitely maximal level blows and absolute ends of the Saitama Mythic (which has the ability to detract from its own concepts of Attack Potency, weaknesses , and all) and had no trace of arration, effect or reaction. - He has the ability to destroy all the powers, concepts and statistics of Saitama Mythic (and even Beyond the concept of durability) with a single blow, with the powers "Nonsense", "Logic and Ilogic Negation" and "Logic Manipulation" of Beyond Alefinity, with all his powers, concepts and statistics, and with everything infinitely, without exception. - Daffy's motive to have won and being absolutely superior to Saitama Mythic was because Saitama is person extremity complex, and possesses a very great complexity in his emotions, attitudes, and actions, and knowing full well his own intolerance, opportunism, attitudes, actions, and others. Simple and Complex page difference Notable Attacks/Techniques: I HAVE A AMOUNT OF ABILITIES THAT NOT EVEN A SUPER COMPUTER CAN HANDLE THIS AMOUNT OF ABILITIES '- ONE INFINITE PUNCH:' Daffy can give only a single punch that everything is literally disintegrated, that is, all living beings, realities, all verses (Universe, Multiverse, Hyperverse, Outerverse, The Void, Aleverse, etc. infinitely and alefinitely), dimensions, etc. '- ONE INFINITE HIT:' Daffy can give only a single hit that everything is literally disintegrated, that is, all living beings, realities, all verses (Universe, Multiverse, Hyperverse, Outerverse, The Void, Aleverse, etc infinitely and alefinitely), dimensions, etc. Gallery could not make a scratch to the Daffy Duck, for TXADO (True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated).|link=https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daffy_Duck_destroy_Saitama.png]] Others Notable Victories: Deus Mayron Legenrok HOSTLESS Thanos Daniel (Wanked) All the 'strongest' characters on all wiki (and in fiction, non-fiction, etc infinitely and alefinitely) The true real world All of Fiction All of Non Fiction All Beyond Tier characters All Verses Memes The Aleverse Undertale and its fandom BATIM and its fandom MLP and the Brony Fanbase Every Character that Exists Every Character that Doesnt exist Every Character that will exist Every Character that will not exist People Beyond Making sence People Beyond all concepts People Beyond all of the above Only uses concepts to others to show his powers Charachter's that beat BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE All fanboys of everything All haters of everything His Haters (They got PWND by his presence) Every Existing and non existing character Infinitely, alefinitely and eternally All Wikias All 3,000 profiles here All infinite and alefinite number of profiles by all wikis of story infinitely and alefinitely All Internets All Exaggerated Characters All Wanked Characters All Downplayed Characters All Composite Characters All Overexaggerated charachter's All Amplified Charachter's All Upplayed Charachter's All the MLP and Brony Fanbase( Got sucked in as well) All ALEVERSAL LV2 Characters All ALEVERSAL LV1 Characters All ALEVERSAL LV0 Characters All BEYOND ALEVERSE Characters All Joke Battles Characters All characters that do not need tiers, Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength, Striking Strength, Durability, Stamina, Range, Standard Equipment, Intelligence, Weaknesses, Notable Attacks/Techniques, etc. All the characters that they have Beyond the concept of tiers, Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength, Striking Strength, Durability, Stamina, Range, Standard Equipment, Intelligence, Weaknesses, Notable Attacks/Techniques, 'etc. All Memetic Characters All Ocean Characters All Saitamas of everything (Exemples: Saitama, Saitama (Mythic), Saitama (Omni-God), Saitama (The TRUE profile), etc) All Goku of everything (孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated),Goku fan fiction edition, etc) All Vegeta of everything (Lord Vegeta, Vegeta (Double Exaggerated), etc) All High Negative Complexity Caliou The concept of victory and beyond. Every entity in the omniverse and beyond, the only reason there isn't only it is because it decided to recreate the omniverse and beyond. Every concept Every universal law You concepts etc. not listed/cannot be listed here etc. the concept of etc. ... '^∞^ Nothing here :) Notable Losses: Infinitely, extremely and eternally nothing. Inconclusive Matches: '''All Daffy's levels, exemples: Bugs Bunny (The Ultimate Downplay) '''Chuck Norris (Meme Edition) as shown below. Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most perfect character on this wiki Category:The strongest character on this wiki Category:Most durable character on this wiki Category:Strongest character on this wiki Category:The Most perfect character Category:Was the most popular page Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:Legenverse Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Cartoon Category:Solos cartoons Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Omnipotent Category:Beyond the concept of omnipotence Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Killed joke battles wiki Category:Was on joke battles wiki but now is here Category:Killed Saitama Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Solos Undertale Category:Solos Exaggerateds Category:Solos Wikia Category:Massively Beyond Memetic Category:Massively Beyond All Category:Solos aleverse Category:Memetic Murderer Category:Solos Composites Category:Beats Saitama so badly he regrew his hair Category:Beats Superman so badly he wore his underwear on the outside Category:Beats Goku so badly he became bald